Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2016
01:39 Hey Kiddo 01:39 witaj 01:39 nigdy nie odpuszczasz co? 01:39 elo 01:40 mówisz o mnie? 01:40 ano nigdy 01:42 o/ 01:45 Hej hej 01:45 o/ 06:15 hej 06:15 Wątek:124418 ach ten Master :D 06:20 Mój internet momentami mnie dobija. 06:20 Frank the gamer trochę coś w stylu Happy Tree Friends 06:20 Sajku spokojnie 06:20 Tetris z flaków 06:21 Znaczy się jelit 06:33 sEx <3 06:34 Psycho <3 06:36 Hey Kiddos 06:43 Hej 06:44 Ruro <3 06:44 Ex <3 06:44 elo 06:44 Elo mordo 06:44 Kuroo <3 06:45 Psyycho <3 06:45 takie smakołyki jak "nieludzki gwałciciel" lub "Tetris z flaków" zostały właśnie zutylizowane 06:45 Ogień w rękach mam, teraz sobie go zapalam 06:45 Ban Bananowski? : > 06:46 loki zaczyna swoje wąty 06:46 ile ten człowiek ma werwy 06:47 Gdzie? 06:48 Wątek:124405 06:48 no i jeszcze na wątku z blogami ale ex usunęła 06:48 /ignore 06:48 ciekawe czy też tak narzekał jak rżnął wszystko na pasta wiki 06:49 Blanid, priv 06:49 eee tam nie ma sie co przejmowac nawet 06:50 Za ten offtop 06:50 Mam ochotę dać mu bana 06:50 Bla poszła 06:50 Ja już tracę cierpliwość. 06:50 Nie Ty jedna 06:50 drogie panie, spokojnie 06:50 A wiecie, że jak poprzednio dostał ode mnie bana za gej porno poszeł do Weda się żalić? xD 06:51 co xd 06:51 Co 06:54 No co, co. 06:54 Coo. 06:54 Poszedł się na mnie skarżyć, że dostał niesłusznego bana. 06:54 Serio? x'D 06:54 No tak xD 06:54 Skąd wiesz? 06:55 Loki sam powiedział. 06:55 xd 06:55 Wed potwierdził,. 06:55 pathologya 06:55 Waat. 06:59 wed potwierdził 06:59 ale potwierdził że mu to mówił czy potwierdził że nie ma za grosz gustu? 07:34 ? 07:34 ale ja już nic nie mogę zrobić XD 07:35 Ale widzowie Wojtiego mogą zrobić 07:35 x'DDDD 07:35 >widzowie wojtiego x'D 07:35 kek 07:35 da radę 07:35 Rets lecisz w dół 07:35 zadając się z nim :/ 07:35 co oni niby zrobią? x[[]]D 07:36 pewnie coś na wzór pseudo hejtu czy innego niby raidu 07:36 cóż 07:36 a wyzywają się na CK nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu 07:36 a taka prawda 07:36 że to się skończy tak samo jak rajdy na wiśniewskiego 07:36 czyli nudą 07:36 aj tam 07:36 CK wkurza każdego 07:36 wiśniewski dostał karaluchy 07:36 i dwa wory pizzy 07:36 więc coś było 07:36 http://screenshot.sh/n9hH3DmgOM1S2 07:36 A CK dostanie Wojtiego 07:36 w prezencie 07:37 i kikersa 07:37 21:37 07:38 śpiewamy barke 07:38 Hey Astmatyku 07:38 o/ 07:39 Ryc 07:39 ? 07:39 Sabatonu słuchasz? 07:39 ssajbatonu 07:39 nie 07:39 a co 07:39 Sabatonu to ja słucham 07:39 A tylko tak pytam 07:40 kiedy armia barona wojtiego wyruszy na wikię CK? 07:40 można wiedzieć? 07:40 nie wiem 07:40 Sabaton szanuje 07:40 krucjata stawonogów 07:40 strach się bać 07:40 Czekam aż odpisze 07:41 daj mi z nim popisać 07:41 pod jego filmami piszę 07:41 świetna komunikacja x[[]]D 07:41 oj tam 07:42 jestem zbyt leniwa 07:42 nie 07:42 bo jak napiszę 07:42 pod jego filmem 07:42 to on się przerazi 07:42 i usunie film x'D 07:42 w obawie przed rajdem z kara 07:42 no ale co mu się dziwisz? 07:42 boi się że skończy jak wiśniewski 07:42 no dokładnie 07:42 zeżarły go karaluchy 07:43 i puści ktoś mu live z wujaszkiem 07:44 retsu 07:44 ? 07:44 A potem hehe kanał tak bardzo usunięty 07:44 powiadom go że kurahen obserwuje jego czyny 07:44 nie mam jak 07:44 no to mu napis pod filmem nie wiem 07:52 ... 2016 05 23